Nazca
Nazca is a character exclusively featured in the Winx Club Comic Series. She makes her debut in Issue 107: The Dark Sirens alongside her fellow Sirens in their plot to kidnap Queen Niobe and forcibly convert her into becoming their fifth and final Siren needed to become invulnerable. According to Teredor, each of the Dark Sirens, Nazca included, were once beautiful queens who served Andros in ancient times. Appearance Nazca has a light skin tone, long, teal-colored hair that flows down to just below her waist, teal eyes and lipstick. She wears a bra that is the same color as her hair and eyes that resembles two seashells and has a long mermaid's tail that also matches her hair color. Nazca ~Side~.png|A view of her side. Nazca's Tail.png|A better view of her tail. Personality Comics #107: The Dark Sirens Nazca makes her debut alongside her fellow Sirens in Issue 107 initially in a flashback as King Teredor explains the gravity of Queen Niobe's kidnapping to the Winx and his royal guards. Realizing what the moving stars of the Mermaid's Tail constellation meant, Teredor explains that the Dark Sirens emerge from the deepest depths of Andros' oceans every time the stars within the constellation shine brightest in the sky. Using any bodies of water to reach the mainland, the four Sirens, Nazca, Terala, Unla and Limes, sneak into Niobe's bedroom through the fountain in the back and attack her. As they drag her back into the depths with them, their leader, Limes, leaves behind a coral necklace at the scene of the crime to signal their presence to any who would come across the ransacked room. With Niobe as their target, the Winx come to realize that they plan to convert her into becoming their fifth and final Siren, and Teredor reveals that the Sirens will gain invincibility if that were to happen. So, the Winx rush into the oceans of Andros in their Harmonix to rescue her before it is too late. Nazca makes her physical debut in the Deep Blue, the home of her and her Siren sisters. Unaware of the Winx and Selkies spying on them, Nazca simply watches on as Limes demands Niobe to forget her name and relinquish herself to the darkness of the Deep Blue. Naturally, Niobe refuses her demands but Limes mocks her for thinking she had any choice in the matter. She then goes on to explain the process in which Niobe will be converted into Asfodelia until Aisha leaps from her hiding spot and attacks the Sirens with her Mystic Veil spell. The spell only hits Unla as Nazca and the rest of the Sirens find themselves met with six battle-ready fairies in their home. Nazca and Limes quickly beat Aisha away from Niobe and all of them begin to engage in a heated battle with the Winx to make sure Niobe does not get taken away. Unfortunately, the battle requires so much of their attention that they are completely unaware that the Selkies have taken Niobe up to the surface. Eventually, the battle reaches a point where Limes is able to will the darkness of the Deep Blue into spreading and intensifying to help her and her sisters hide and gain strength. Once it has spread and intensified enough, Nazca joins her sisters in a Convergence and unleashes it upon the Winx. Their Convergence proves to be so powerful that Tecna and Musa find themselves unable to hold it back for much longer, however, the Sirens' formation is quickly broken once Flora invokes the will of the surrounding algae into glowing so brightly that it disorients them. Nazca and her sisters are then hit by Aisha's Thirteenth Seal and struggle to hold it back. When Limes demands to know the identity of the fairy responsible for this, Aisha proclaims herself to be the Princess of Andros who the Sirens made a grave mistake in challenging. Nazca and her Siren sisters are then thrusted into the deepest depths of the Deep Blue by Aisha's Thirteenth Seal and are banished for good. Magical Abilities As a creature of darkness, Nazca and her Siren sisters all utilize dark magic and, as stated by Teredor, have the ability to traverse any and all bodies of water to get from place to place. Also, like all magical creatures, Nazca can create generic shields and magical blasts. Nazca has only been seen demonstrating her ability to shoot blasts of dark magic at her opponents. Trivia *"Nazca" is a city and system of valleys on the southern coast of Peru. It is also the name of the largest existing town in the Nazca Province. **This name is derived from the Nazca culture that flourished from c. 100 BC to 800 AD beside the arid, southern coast of Peru in the river valleys of the Rio Grande de Nazca drainage and the Ica Valley. *Though Limes is stated to be the youngest of the Sirens as the last ancient queen to be converted into one, it is unknown how old Nazca is compared to her Siren sisters. *Nazca is the only one of the Sirens to not demonstrate a power specific to her. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Enemies Category:Royalty Category:Andros Category:Comics Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Minor Characters Category:Underwater Characters Category:Underwater Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Queens